A substantial portion of digital calculations and digital content management is performed using cloud platforms. Cloud platforms transmit processed data as a service to one or more clients. A cloud platform can provide users with a cloud service, which allows users to upload, store and provide a shared access to files or other digital content to/by remote servers. Typically, a user may use the cloud service to store files for a multitude of purposes, such as data archival, ease of access to the file irrespective of location, time or electronic device used for accessing the file, sharing of the file with other users, and the like. A variety of files may be stored on the cloud service, including files used for personal or professional use, such as data files, portable document format (pdf) files, word processing files, text files, images, photographs, multimedia content for entertainment purposes, and the like.
For example, a user may operate in various contexts, wherein in each of them the user plays a different role and has different responsibilities. These different roles might relate to the professional or personal life of the user in the role of an employee, a contractor, a customer, a supplier, or a family member, for example. Within these various contexts, a user may use different user electronic devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptop computers, personal computers, mobile phones, tablets, etc.) or use electronic devices that utilize remote processing capability (e.g., applications hosted on a web site or a virtual machine hosted in a data center). Different computing environments may be installed on user electronic devices with local processing capabilities (e.g., different operating systems, virtual software environments, Web applications, native applications, containers, BIOS/APIs, etc.) to interact with the cloud platform.
Various global or local communications networks (the Internet, the World Wide Web, local area networks and the like) offer a user a vast amount of information. The information includes a multitude of contextual topics, such as but not limited to, news and current affairs, maps, company information, financial information and resources, traffic information, games and entertainment related information. Users use a variety of client devices (desktop, laptop, notebook, smartphone, tablets and the like) to have access to rich content (like images, audio, video, animation, and other multimedia content from such networks).
Generally speaking, a given user can access computing services on a cloud platform regardless of hardware/software systems and communications networks that the given user is using. The given user can access the cloud platform via a communication network by two principle means. The given user can access a particular resource directly, either by typing an address of the resource (typically a Universal Resource Locator (URL), such as www.webpage.com) or by clicking a link in an e-mail or in another web resource.
In cloud storage services, various problems may need to be solved by a cloud service provider. Cloud platforms include a plurality of servers combined into data centers. Thus, a task processing speed of the cloud platform directly depends on computational power of cloud platform servers and efficiency of task distribution between the servers.
US20110078297 patent application, published Mar. 31, 2011) teaches a job processing system. The job processing system has first to third servers. The first server has a job generation program for generating jobs as requested. The second server has a storage device for storing attribute information on and a file for use in processing each job generated by the first server, a management table for managing job management information on each job by assigning a unique ID to each job, and a queue control program for registering job management information in the management table, referring to the management table, and registering the file for and attribute information on each job in the storage device. The third server has one or more job processing programs for processing jobs acquired from the second server, batch control program for acquiring jobs from the second server and issuing responses concerning the processed jobs, and a storage device for storing attribute information on and a file for each job acquired.
US patent application 2011/007,8297 discloses a job processing system that has first to third servers. The first server has a job generation program for generating jobs as requested. The second server has a storage device for storing attribute information on and a file for use in processing each job generated by the first server, a management table for managing job management information on each job by assigning a unique ID to each job, and a queue control program for registering job management information in the management table, referring to the management table, and registering the file for and attribute information on each job in the storage device. The third server has one or more job processing programs for processing jobs acquired from the second server, batch control program for acquiring jobs from the second server and issuing responses concerning the processed jobs, and a storage device for storing attribute information on and a file for each job acquired.
US patent application 2010/014,6514 teaches an execution management method which includes providing an execution plan, balancing an execution load across a plurality of servers, automatically interpreting the execution plan, and re-driving a failed test to another of the plurality of servers if the test case fails on an originally selected available server. The execution plan includes a plurality of test cases and criteria corresponding to the test cases. More than one of the plurality of test cases may be run on each of the plurality of servers at a same time in parallel. Each of the plurality of servers is run independently.